Choosing sides
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Another Spongebob and Nikkie fanfiction, their relationship is forced to an end, but neither of them takes it well.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys.. Heres another Spongebob and Nikkie story :P A bit, or a lot of drama will go down in this story, anyways, enjoy.**

It was the start of another beautiful day, the sun was shining high and bright, the white light filled the master bedroom, white and purple sheets laid a mess over a king bed. Giggles filled the bright room.

"Heh, stop it." a soft voice giggled, followed by a slightly deeper voice. Spongebob was propped up on one hand while his other hand tickled her stomach. They were kissing each other, "hehe, why?" he asked as he kissed her nose.

Nikkie moaned as he playfully pressed his lips against hers, "It's too early for this." she said, Spongebob giggled, "It's never to early, or too late to love you." he giggled an adorable laugh that made her laugh.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Nikkie questioned, Spongebob giggled, "and you're just adorable." he said, "Hehe, don't you have somewhere to be?" Nikkie smiled up at him, Spongebob glanced at the clock.

"Well, they can wait." he giggled before he kissed her cheek, "Well, it wouldn't be a good idea to make your boss mad, now, would it?" she asked, Spongebob giggled, "Are you trying to get rid of me?" he questioned, Nikkie giggled, "No, I just don't want you getting in trouble." she said while she brushed her hand down the side of his face.

"They'll understand." he said as he held her hand and kissed her knuckles, he pushed her hair out of her face, "I love you, Nikkie." he said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips before getting up, throwing the covers off of his naked body.

Spongebob placed his Krusty hat on his head before walking towards the kitchen, Squidward as already at his post, already yelling, "Spongebob! Where in the ocean have you been!" Squidward shouted, "You're late, you missed this morning's rush, they don't pay me enough to my job, let alone yours!" Squidward complained.

Spongebob only smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I was, busy." Spongebob nervously laughed.

"Yeah right, 'busy' hey, next time you have your girlfriend over, make sure you put a sock in her mouth." Squidward said, Spongebob's face went red, "I, I don't know what you mean." Spongebob said, Squidward rolled his eyes, "I don't care what you were doing, sounded pretty clear to me last night, but hey who am I to judge." Squidward rolled his eyes.

"Hehe, r, right." he says before walking into the kitchen, 'that was the weirdest conversation ever!' Spongebob thought to himself,

After a few minutes, Krabs walked into the kitchen holding a clipboard, "Hey Mr.K, how's it going?" Spongebob waved.

"Eh, not so good, will you explain to me why you were late this morning?" Krabs asked, "Late?"

"Yeah, late." Krabs nodded, "By and hour? Explain to me, why I had to get Squidward to do your job?" Krabs questioned, "O, oh, about that, I was, I accidently slept in late." Spongebob said, "You? Sleep in late?" Krabs questioned before Squidward popped his head through the window, "Yeah, he sleep in alright, with Nikkie, they kept me up all night last night." Squidward told Krabs.

Spongebob adjusted his tie, "We were just, playing a game." Spongebob said, "A game?" Krabs questioned as Squidward walked into the kitchen, "What kinda game?" Squidward smirked, "That didn't sound like any game I've heard or played before, nobody screams that loud." Squidward crossed his arms.

Krabs glares at the two of them, "Yer late because of some girl?" Krabs questioned him, Spongebob opened his mouth to speak, it wasn't true, she told him to get up, but, he just wanted to lay in bed.

"N, no sir, I told you, I slept in late." Spongebob said, "because of her?" Krabs questioned, "No, she had nothing to do with it." Spongebob shook his head, Krabs glared at him, "I don't care what ya do on yer own time, but don't waste my time, this will be yer only warnin." krabs said before he walked out of the kitchen.

Spongebob and Nikkie were sitting at one of the tables, it was their lunch break, so why not share this time with each other? As long as Spongebob didn't leave the restaurant, he was fine, right?

"Here." Nikkie said as she held up a french fry, Spongebob giggled as she fed him the salty side dish before returning the favor, they both giggled before Nikkie placed a fry between her lips, she smirked as she signaled him to take it.

Spongebob laughed before he approached her, "well you're not shy." he said before taking the other side of the fry in his mouth.

…

"Where's Spongebob?" Krabs asked as he walked out of the kitchen, "he's supposed to be in the kitchen makin me money, er I mean patties." Krabs said, "Well if would look, you'd find him." Squidward pointed to Spongebob who was sitting at a table with Nikkie.

Krabs expression dropped as he watched the two engage in a kissing match. Some of the fish around them were happy, awing and cheering for the cute couple, while the other half were telling them to get a room, they would if they could.

Spongebob pulled away from Nikkie while he chewed on the french frie, "Mm, sweet and salty." he winked, Nikkie blushed, "you're sweet." she said while poking his chest, he giggles like a little girl, "You're such a flirt." he fanned his hand.

"Well I learned it from the best." she said as she hugged him, "hehe, and who might that be?" Spongebob asked, Nikkie just chuckles before she kisses him. Spongebob moans as he cups her face in his hands, he adjusts their position.

"Heh em." Krabs coughed from in front of the table, his arms were crossed. They pulled out of their kiss, they lock their hands together, "Oh hey Krabs." Nikkie waves towards him, "Uh, hey." he replied.

Nikkie turns her head to Spongebob, "Spongebob here was just telling me how good of a boss you were." she said, "and I must say he's right, the way you run things…"

"Don't try to flatter me lassie." Krabs said as he glared at her, Spongebob glanced at Nikkie, "I, I think I gotta go." he said as he began to step off the seat, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "You can finish your lunch." he said before he began to walk towards the kitchen but was stopped when Krabs placed his claw on his chest.

"Sir?" Spongebob questioned, Krabs kept staring at Nikkie as he spoke, "I need ta see ya in me office boy'o." he said before he looked at Spongebob, "Um, o, ok." he turns to Nikkie, "I'll see you later hun." he said as he followed his boss into his office.

"Am I in trouble sir?" Spongebob asked as he stood in front of Krab's desk, Krabs sighed as he sat down in his chair.

"Do ya remember anything I said this morning?" Krabs asked, Spongebob glanced at the floor before looking back, "Y, yes sir, I do." Spongebob said as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"Tell me lad, what did I tell ya this morning? Can ya repeat it?" Krabs asked, Spongebob scratched his head, "You said, I was an hour late, and to not waste your time." Spongebob answered.

"Correct, and so, what was that out there?" Krabs asked, "What do you mean?" Spongebob asked as he cocked his eyebrow, "You know what I mean, I specifically told you NOT to waste me time, and you went and did it anyways, and it was for the same reason."

"And, that reason is?" Spongebob questioned, "It's that stupid girl you keep seeing, she's distracting ya from your work." Krabs said, Spongebob shook his head in protest, "She's not a distraction, and she's not stupid." Spongebob raised his voice.

"Oh yes she is, I don't care what you two do on yer time, but that was my time you were wasting."

"No, sir, I was on break, we were just having lunch together before going back to work!" Spongebob explained, "uh huh, lunch, from where i saw it, you two were just chewing each other's faces off." Krabs said, Spongebob looked away, "What, you've never kissed someone like that before?" Spongebob asked.

Krabs face went blank and red, he could recall a time but, "This isn't about me, this is about you wasting my time." Krabs said, "but I wasn't, sir."

"First you were an hour late to work, because you were up all night messing around with some girl, and secondly, you've been on your phone almost the entire time you got here, and lastly, I catch you and the same girl out in me dining area, scaring away me money, and you of all people should know I hate losing money, especially over some stupid girl!" Krabs said.

"Sir."

"Don't sir me, I'm gonna give you a choice." Krabs said, Spongebob began to tremble, he hated the sound of this.

"You can choose to be with her, and get fired, or, you can get rid of her and keep yer job, and it won't be easy to find another job if I have something to do with your resume." Krabs said.

Spongebob stood still in the room, tears began to fill his eyes, "You can't be serious." Spongebob said as he shook his head, "I'm dead serious, so, what's it gonna be?" Krabs asked, "Is it the Krusty Krab, or is it her?" Krabs asked.

"Krabs! I can't do it, I love her, she's my girlfriend!" Spongebob threw his hands out to him, "Please, don't make me do this." Spongebob said, Krabs sighed.

"I thought you'd be wiser than that, I guess it leaves me no choice, Spongebob."

"NO WAIT!" Spongebob yelled as he reached out to him, he began to choke, "I, I, I'll do it." he said as he turned his head away from his boss, Krabs smiled, "Good lad, now, go she's still out there, go do as you're told, and don't come back until it's done!" Krabs ordered as he watched Spongebob slowly turn around and walk out.

Spongebob shook as he got closer to her, she was waving to him, "Hey Spongebob!" Nikkie shouted from over the restaurant. Spongebob looked behind him, his lip quivering, Krabs was standing next to Squidward, pointing to him.

Spongebob turned to look at her, his hands were curled in a tight ball. Nikkie walked over to him and hugged him, but pulled back when she didn't receive a hug. Seeing the tears in his eyes, her heart began to break, something was really wrong, but what was it?

"Spongebob? Honey, what's wrong?" Nikkie asked, Spongebob looked at her before bringing her in a tight hug, he began to cry into her shoulder, "Spongebob."

"I, I love you." he choked as he brought himself in closer, "I, I love you too." she said, Spongebob shook his head, "I love you so much, and it hurts." he said, "Wh, what hurts?" Nikkie asked, Spongebob pulled out of the hug.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked, "Well, y, yeah, why do you ask?" Nikkie asks, "You know I'll always, love you, and only you, no one else but you." he said, Nikkie smiled, "Oh, I love you too, Spongebob." she said before she went to kiss him.

She pulled back when Spongebob didn't kiss back, "What's wrong?" Nikkie asked, Spongebob looked at her, "I, I, we can't.." he paused looking away, "We can't be together." he said, Nikkie looked straight at him.

"What are you saying?" she asked, Spongebob looked at her, "Believe me, Nikkie, I don't want to do this, but I have to, he's making me, If I don't end this amazing relationship, I'll get fired, and I won't be able to find another job." Spongebob gestures to Krabs.

"You mean, you're breaking up with me, over some dumb job?" she asked, tears swelled in her eyes, "Exactly, we can't be together anymore, you're a distraction that's keeping me from doing my job, and I can't get distracted."

"Spongebob, please, don't do this." Nikkie said as she approached him but he backed up, "Please, Nikkie, just, go." he said as he stared at the ground.

Nikkie stared at him, "Spongebob."

"NIKKIE! Please I can't stand looking at you right now, we're done, there is no more, just, go home, and don't come back! Please!" Spongebob shouted.

Nikkie shook her head, "F, fine!" she cried before running out of the building, how could something like this happen? Everything had been going right, until now.

Spongebob stood back, covering his mouth as he held back his last words, 'please don't leave me' Krabs slipped his arm around Spongebob's shoulder, "Good job lad, you don't need her." he said, Spongebob pushed Krabs off of him.

"Don't touch me!" Spongebob pointed at him, "A, are you happy now? You got what you wanted, now just leave me alone." Spongebob said before he ran out.

Squidward approached Krabs, "What-did you-just-do?!" Squidward uttered, Krabs glanced at Squidward, "I made him get rid of her." Krabs proudly answered.

"Have-you-lost- your mind!" Squidward shouted as he raised his hands, usually the six legged man wouldn't get involved with things, but when Spongebob was involved, and he sure to lose his sleep, he would get involved.

"Do you know what you just did?" Squidward questioned, "I got rid of a problem, that's what."

"No, you only created an even bigger problem, Nikkie wasn't the problem, you were, and now that you took Spongebob's happiness away, how do you think things will go, you won't win in the end, he will snap!" Squidward shouted,

"Oh please, you're just overthinking it."

"Whatever, don't come to me when this _plan_ to split Spongebob and Nikkie up doesn't work." Squidward said as he crossed his arms, even Squidward could see that the greedy crab had messed up big time.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to another chapter of 'Choosing Sides' and now, you can continue reading.**

Spongebob laid sprawled out over his bed, he hadn't stopped crying since he'd gotten home two days ago, he wouldn't even get out of bed to answer the door whenever a visitor came by, his friends were worried about him.

They all criticised the old cheap crab for forcing his employee into such a deep depression, but Krabs would simply shrug it off, saying he'll be back to his old self in no time, but the thing was Spongebob had forgotten his old self, he was a new man with her, a better man he'd say.

He stared at the picture frame on his nightstand, he couldn't bring himself to toss it out, it was the very first picture they took together, he loved that picture, it was a simple hug and kiss on the cheek, a red flower in her hand, he smiled at the happy memory, it was only their third date, but everyone meant something to him.

Now those times were over, they were no more, he'd listen to his shell phone ring, he loved hearing her ring tone, he loved hearing her soft voice.

Nikkie laid down on her couch, her head rested on Candy's lap, who pet her hair for that bit of comfort she needed, it felt nice, but not as nice as when Spongebob would do it. Where Spongebob would sing, or hum a harmless tune, sometimes including her name. Where he would tell her how much he loved her, and how much he needed her, where he'd tell her what he loved about her, from her soft burgundy hair, down to the cute freckle on her foot.

"I love your hair, so soft and beautiful." he would say before kissing the place he named, "I love, your enchanting eyes, that says how much you love me." he says as he places a delicate kiss on her eyelids.

"And your cute, button nose, it's just so adorable" he giggles as he rubs his nose against her, his eyes lead to her lips.

"And your, rosey pink lips, so soft and delicious." he says as he brushes his thumb over her bottom lip before bringing her in a soft warm wet kiss. Nikkie moans as she kisses back, and the kiss deepens, and his hands work wonders around her body.

"Nikkie." Candy calls her attention, she is pulled out of the past, she touches her lips, "I miss him." she says before tearing up.

Candy continues to pet her head, "I know, but, you don't need him, he's a jerk for dumping you like that." Candy said, Nikkie sighs, "It's not his fault, his stupid boss made him." she said, Candy shook her head, "So, he chose a stupid job over you." Candy said.

"It sounds horrible, I know." Nikkie says, "It is horrible, and you shouldn't cry over someone like him, he's so childish." Candy said, Nikkie sighs, "You don't know him like I do." Nikkie said, Candy sighed, "No, I guess I don't. So what are you going to do?" Candy asked her

Nikkie looks away, "I don't know." there wasn't anything she could do, "I want to see him." she said, Candy sighed, "Do what you think is right." Candy said, "But how do I know what's right? I mean, i've called him a bagillion times and he didn't answer, I know he's there, he just." Nikkie rests her hands by her sides.

"I know he still loves me, and I love him just as much, but." "but you can't be together." Candy finished for her, Nikkie just nods, "Yeah."

Nikkie sits up, she's rubbing her eyes before standing up, "Hey, where are you going?" Candy asked, Nikkie turns her head as she slides her blue flats on, "I'm going to see em." Nikkie says before she grabs her jacket off the rack and walks out the door.

Spongebob sighs as he opens his fridge, he pulls out a gallon of milk and takes it to the table where a box of kelp'o and a bowl sat waiting for him. Spongebob takes a seat, he twirls his spoon around the bowl, he glances at the seat across from him where she would normally sit, he could see her blow him a simple kiss before she fades away.

Tears fill his eyes before he starts to cry in his hands, pushing the bowl of cereal out of his face and onto the ground. Now that he had started crying again he couldn't stop; Gary had been around the entire time, last night was surprisingly peaceful, the sponge hadn't cried at all, well, not what he could hear.

Gary looked up from his bowl before slithering over to his owner's leg, he hugged his leg and purred, usually when Spongebob was beat up like this, it would work, but not this time, "Nikkie." he started to hyperventilate, he rubbed his eyes until they were red and swollen.

This felt worse then that time he didn't get the promotion, this was something that couldn't be fixed with some ice cream, trust him, he tried. Spongebob sniffled up his tears, "I, I m, miss her, huh, huh, I w, want her, wh, why huh, huh did it ha, ha, have t, ta come to, th, this." he huffed and puffed.

 ***knock knock knock***

"Huh, huh g, go a, away." he shouted from his seat, "I'm b, busy, huh, crying." he informed, but the knocking only got louder, Spongebob groaned as he stood up from his seat, a puddle of tears formed on the table and ground around him, he sucked up his outburst and walked to the door.

With his head down, he opened the door.

Nikkie stood back, she stared at him, his face was all red, his eyes were puffy and swollen, tears still ran down his face, his nose was also red and stuffy, his clothes were a mess, he was a mess, he smelled, and he needed a shave.

Spongebob looked at her, his face dropped before more tear came, "ooh" he then burst out crying again, he held his hands in his face, Nikkie reached out to touch him, he was worse shape than she was.

Spongebob stepped back, he shook his head, "Please, don't." he shook his head, "don't touch me." he said, Nikkie held her hand back to her chest, "Spongebob."

"You shouldn't be here." he said, Nikkie tried to speak, "Please! Nikkie! This hurts bad enough with you not being here, and it hurts worse with you being here! I'm sorry the way things had to end, I wish they never.. Nikkie please, leave!" he shouted over his tears.

"I just want to see you."

"I don't want to see you, I can't be around you anymore, you're gonna get me killed, way before I get fired." he said, Nikkie's lip quivered, "How could you choose that dumb job over me! Someone who loves you!" she shouted.

"Don't judge me for my bad decisions, Nikkie, we are done, there is no more us, do you understand, there are plenty of women out there, you're just another heartbreak to come, I can't find another job like this!" he shouted, of course it wasn't all true.

"You mean, I can be replaced?"

"Exactly." he answered before he slammed the door in her face.

Nikkie cried into Candy, "Oh, he was just so, horrible!" she cried, Candy just rubbed her back, "I can't believe he actually said that!" she said, Nikkie pulled out of her hug to wipe away her tears.

"I'm gonna show him who can be replaced." she barked, Candy nodded her head, "That is a great idea!" Candy agreed before pulling out her shell phone, "and I know just the person." Candy winked before she dialed a number.

Spongebob had pretty much gotten her out of her mind, sure she was still there in the back of it, but not when he was doing something important, like, working, i mean, he hadn't seen, or even heard from her in the past two weeks. It was actually nice that Krabs had decided to give the boy a big raise for getting rid of 'her'; by two bucks.

"Glad to have you back boy'o" Krabs said as he patted Spongebob's back, Spongebob put on a fake smile, "I wish I could say the same." Spongebob said as he walked into the kitchen. Squidward stared at Krabs as he crossed his arms.

"What?" Krabs questioned, Squidward shook his head, he sighed, "Do you honestly think he's ok? Do you think that he could just, get over her like that?" Squidward snapped at the word 'that'

"Well, he seems pretty fine to me." Krabs said, Squidward nodded, "Yeah, to you, because that means that you can make some money, while he has to deal with a broken heart, he's not ok Eugene." Squidward said.

"Oh, what do you know, you don't even like the lad."

"I know more than you, that's for sure, if you were in my shoes in the past two weeks, you'd get it, he's.."

"Stop talking and get back to work!" Krabs ordered, "I'm done having this conversation, what's done is done." krabs said, "and you don't even feel a thing, do you?" Squidward questioned.

"The only thing I feel is the love for me money, and my patience wearing thin with you." krabs pointed at Squidward, Squidward looked towards the door, "Because you're heartless."

"Squidward.." "Get in your office, and leave me alone," Squidward said, Krabs opens his mouth, "You know that you did was wrong, now, go and think about what you've done, you think you're making more money, you just lost a lot more." Squidward said, Krabs opened his mouth, "Go, I'm busy, working" Squidward said, Krabs glared at him before turning around and walking into his office.

Spongebob stood silently in the back, flipping burgers, he jolted back as he burnt his finger, 'to think I gave her up for this.' he said as he placed his finger in his mouth.

"Spongebob, stop goofing around and get them orders out!" Squidward ordered, "Y, yes Squidward." he said as he took a couple trays out to the dining room.

"Here you are, sir, a krabby patty with no onions, a side of fries and dr. kelp." Spongebob said as he handed an order to a man at a table before walking towards the next table.

"Here you are ma'am, two krabby patties a large side of coral bits, and a.." "hello Spongebob." Spongebob looked up from the receipt to see Nikkie sitting at the table, she was alone, Spongebob put a small smile on.

"Hey, Nikkie." he greeted as he slid her her order, "Wh, what are you doing here?" he asked her, she giggles, "I'd like to ask the same." she said, "Well, I work here." he answered, "Oh, right, how could I forget the job you chose over me?" she questioned, Spongebob sighed, "I'm sorry, really I am." he said as he reached for her hand but she pulled it away.

"No, you don't have to apologize." Nikkie shook her head, "You were right ya know." she said, "I, I was?" he asked before someone pushed past him causing him to almost drop the rest of the orders.

"Spongebob, I'd like you to meet Ethan1

1 Nikkie's boyfriend name: Ethan," Nikkie gestures to a male sponge, with blueish-white hair and scarlet shaded eyes, he had a blue and white shirt on with a pair of white pants.

Ethan smiles at Spongebob, he seemed nice, and innocent, sweet even, he reaches his hand out to shake Spongebob's, "Greetings!" Ethan says, Spongebob hesitates to shake his hand but he does not to be rude.

"Ethan here, Spongebob, is my new boyfriend." Nikkie said, Spongebob could feel his heart stop, his eyebrows rise, "B, boyfriend?" he questioned before he looked at Ethan, "So, I hear you and babes go way back, tell me, are you that guy who broke her heart?" Ethan asked, Spongebob opened his mouth, he just smiles a fake smiled, "I hope you're happy together, you better, treat her right." Spongebob said before turning around and leaving for the kitchen, he handed Squidward the last trey.

Squidward looked at Spongebob before looking at the table where two sponge's sat, one happened to be Nikkie, Spongebob's ex, and some stranger, and they were, kissing! That had been them a few weeks ago, at that same table, but now, it was her and someone else.

Sure, the new guy was pretty, but that still didn't give her the right to go out and screw around, and then come in here and rub it in Spongebob's face. Squidward sighed, even he felt bad for the sponge.

Spongebob stood at the grill, not once had he left the kitchen since his encounter, he'd look out the window every now and again to watch them, she looked so happy with him, maybe it was for the best, he could remember when he made her that happy. Spongebob would cringe whenever he watched them kiss, they used to kiss.

It hurt yeah, she said he would be her last, and she was his first, everything, but now.. That didn't matter anymore.

"It will only get worse if you keep staring, Spongebob." Squidward said as he stuck his head in the window, Spongebob sighed, he looked down at the burning patties, "I know." he said, tears came to his eyes.

"How could she go and do that?" Spongebob asked, Squidward shook his head, "That's how women work." he said, Spongebob shook his head, "I wish I'd never fallen in love in the first place, it would be much easier." Spongebob said, Squidward nodded, "Yeah it would, but would you really want to take it all back?" Squidward asked.

"Are you trying to cheer me up, or hurt me even more?" Spongebob asked, "She was a good one, you know."

"You don't think I know that?" Spongebob questioned, "She was one of the best things that ever happened to me, and now, I guess she's happy with him, that's all that should matter, I mean look at him, he's hot, and I'm, ugly." Spongebob pouted.

"Well, I have to agree with you there, I was surprised she even looked at you, let alone, date you, and touch you.." Squidward shivered, "I get it, ok, you don't have to rub it in you know." Spongebob said, "You're right, it's just funny that way." Squidward smiled.

"Welp, looks like the coast is clear, she's gone." Squidward said, Spongebob sighed, he had a good idea where they were off to, it made him sick, "being in love sucks." he said, "My point exactly." Squidward said before he turned around.

 **Eh, well that's it for this chapter, I think, and If you want, you can go and see what Ethan, Nikkie's new boyfriend, looks like on Deviantart ^^ (florijumin)**


	3. Chapter 3

Spongebob sat in his house, once again, he felt sick, like he was about to throw up, but nothing would come up. How could she do this? Where did she even meet that guy? And why was she with him? Was she really over this, like that? He wished he could be like that, Nikkie was strong, unlike him, he was weak, and could easily be pushed over any day, she really tore a hole in him, she wasn't supposed to go out with another guy!

Ethan might've been a pretty looking, a hell of alot hotter than himself that's for sure, but that didn't give her the right, looks weren't important. Oh, why should he care? He was the one that ended it all, for a stupid job that paid less than he was worth. What could she be doing right now? This late at night, normally, she'd be here, with him, kissing his cheeks, enjoying his food, sleeping on him, hugging him close, and possibly getting lucky.

Luck, wasn't on his side, and neither was sleep.

* * *

For what had seemed like the third time this week, Nikkie and Ethan sat in the Krusty Krab, flirting, and even feeding each other, rubbing their happiness in his face. It didn't matter, he was happy, he still had his job, which had always been there for him when he was down, he didn't need her to make him happy, he didn't need her love, not when everyone loved him, and his delicious food, why, the people practically worshiped him, they kissed his feet, and even named the Krusty Krabs, Spongebob's Place.

Nikkie couldn't see that, that his job was what held the town together, and that she was a distraction to him, he was a fry cook who was supposed to spend the rest of his life alone, with nothing but the greasy smell of fry oil. Spongebob smiled as he assembled one of his famous Krabby Patties, 'perfection' he held it up in awe, 'now, do deliver this, to the lucky customer.' he said to himself as he placed it on a tray.

Spongebob stepped out of the kitchen, as if on cue, Spongebob stood at the door with the tray of food in his hand, watching as Ethan, that white haired, red eyed sponge kissed and teased his ex, really? Couldn't they get a room?

Spongebob slowly slid the tray under them, and then turning away but was stopped when she called him, he hesitated to turn around but, apparently, she needed another drink, seeing in how she "accidently" knocked it over, spilling it over the table, and floor.

"I'm so sorry, Spongebob, I didn't mean to, you know how clumsy I can be, I just.." Spongebob smiled holding his hand up, "Don't sweat it, it happens all the time, it's nothing new,." he said as he picked the tray up to clean the soda off the table, "Wow, you sure know how to work fast." Ethan said as he watched Spongebob grab the mop, Spongebob laughed, "Well, when you're in a fast paced environment, you kinda pick up the habit, plus, I've got some patties on the grill." he pointed to the kitchen.

"Well then, you should probably get back to it, huh?" Ethan asked, Spongebob smiled, "Yeah, ol' man Krabs will be furious if I burn any, well, see you two later." he waved as he turned to walk to the kitchen, as he was about to reach for the door, he heard Nikkie gasp, "Ethan!" she said, "Oops." he said as he elbowed the paper cup, knocking it over.

Spongebob stares at the dripping liquid, that wasn't an accident, he did that on purpose, he sighed, picking the cleaning supplies back up, "Wait." Squidward held him back, Spongebob looked at him, "I have to clean it up, or Krabs will be-" "Go, you need to fix those orders, Krabs will be even angrier if you don't, I'll clean up the mess, you just, cook."

"Oh, no Squidward, I can do it, it's no problem-" "I said get in the kitchen, don't make me tell you again!" he raised his voice, it wasn't wise to disobey him, he nods, handing Squidward the bucket and then pushing into the kitchen.

* * *

Squidward leaned in the window, watching as the sponge flipped patties, he looked depressed, just that little encounter was enough to set him off, Squidward sighed, looking back at Nikkie and her new boyfriend, kissing.

"You shouldn't let people like that walk all over you like that." he spoke up, "What am I supposed to do? It was my job, and-" "It's not your job to let them push you around, you are allowed to stick up for yourself."

"If i did that, then I'd get fired for sure, you know how Krabs is." Squidward sighed rubbing his head, "Forget about what Krabs said, you know the only thing he cares about it money." he says as he looks away, of course, Spongebob knew this, he just worshiped Krabs too much.

"It's over now, it doesn't matter, she's happy a, and that's all that matters."

"But, you're not happy, you're miserable.." Squidward spoke up, looking at his face, seeing that look before, Squidward shook his head, "Don't even say it, you know I'm right, I know you more than anyone in here, well, maybe except for her." Squidward rolled his eyes, "You're right." Spongebob softly spoke, "Of course i'm right, that guy out there is mooching on your girl, and you're sitting in here, hiding."

"I'm not hiding." Spongebob protested, "Oh really, then what are you doing? Cooped up in the kitchen all day, the sponge i knew would be running around, laughing and chatting away with his customers, now don't get me wrong, I love the silence, but not even I can stand to see you cut down. That woman is tearing you apart, she's not in love with that guy, she still loves you, she's trying to hurt you for hurting her."

Spongebob looks down, why would she want to hurt him? If she loved him, she'd, it didn't matter, Ethan was a better man than him, and he could make her happy, he could treat her better then the man who gave her up for a stupid job. Spongebob wiped the sweat from his brow, "I, I'm gonna use the bathroom." Spongebob pointed to the door.

Spongebob sighed as he unzipped his pants, unleashing his junk to relieve himself of his full bladder. The door squeaked open, Ethan stepped up next to him, "Hey, Sponge." he greeted as he unzipped his pants, Spongebob glanced at him, "Oh, hey." he nodded before drawing his attention back to the front.

"You know, I should really thank you." Ethan spoke up, Spongebob looked at him, "For what? The food? I told you, it's no problem, I'm glad that you like-" "No, not that, I'm talking about ditchin baby cakes." Ethan informed, Spongebob cocked his eyebrow, "I mean, if it weren't fer you, breaking dolls heart, I woulda never got with er, I must say, she is a real keeper, I can't even begin to picture what went through that head of yers when ya cut er lose, but hey, one man's trash is another man's treasure, am i right?" Ethan laughed, Spongebob glared at him, "She's not trash, she's just.. A distraction." Spongebob said as he zipped up his pants.

"Oh, I know what you mean by that." Ethan chuckled as he flushed, walking over to the sink next to Spongebob, "Man, she is just, H. O. T.. HOT, i mean you should see the way she moves, oh wait, you should know this, I mean, every man in Bikini Bottom has to, they all stop in their tracks to watch her go by, hate to watch her go, but love to watch her leave, they can all look but, only I can touch, it's funny, that used to be you, huh?" Ethan questioned, Spongebob's face turned red, walking away to wipe his hands with the paper towels.

'"Y, you shouldn't talk about her like that, she's not just some, floozy you can brag about to your friends, you need to keep this stuff, to yourself, and you should cover her if things like that happen." Spongebob spoke up, Ethan laughed, "Why should you care? It's not like you actually loved her, i mean, if you did, then why is she with me?" Ethan asked, "I made a mistake, ok, I have to go, some of us have work to do."

"Whatever man, go, run back into that kitchen, I've got someone waiting for me, and her name is Nikkie, and after we get out of here, I'll take her to my place, oh, you pretty much know the drill." Ethan rolled his eyes as he walked out.

Spongebob stood in front, watching as Ethan made his move on her, kissing her ear, getting her to giggle, she glanced at him, their eyes meeting, she froze for a second before turning to the other sponge, bringing him in for a wet kiss that grossed him out.

'After we get out of here, I'll take her to my place.' images of him and Nikkie flooded through his mind.

Spongebob grunted as he was pushed up against a wall, he was panting, looking at Nikkie as she pushed up against him, she was panting just as hard as he was, their noses brushed up against each others, she stared him in the eye before biting his lip, getting a deep chuckle from him, he brought her hips in close, bringing her in a wet kiss.

His hands worked to unhook her bra, throwing it to the floor, while managing not to break contact, her hand ran through his hair, and he leaned down slightly to slide her panties off, Nikkie let out a moan as he brought her in closer, kissing her neck, he stared her in the eye, rubbing her cheek, glancing at her lips, her hands ran up his chest, "I love you." he spoke, Nikkie looked up from his body, he leaned in, resting his head on hers, "I don't know where i'd be without you, I love you." he said again as he stroked her hair, bringing him in a hug.

At that point, it seemed like nothing go wrong, that had been the last time they'd ever done anything like that, the night before they were torn apart. He loved her, with every inch of his broken heart, tears rolled down his face as he watched the woman he loved make out with another man who didn't deserve her, what was he saying, he didn't deserve her, not after what he'd done.

"Spongebob." Squidward softly called his name, seeing the torn look on his neighbor's face, tears rolling down his expressionless face, no sound came out from him, he was broken beyond repair, he felt as if he were drowning, he couldn't breathe, everything but the sound of them smacking lips echoed through his ears. He felt as if he'd been shot, like he was being held underwater by an imaginary hand, he wanted to run, he wanted to go home and never come back out, he wanted to shut everyone out, he wanted to forget she ever existed, but that would be impossible.

Spongebob jumped, looking up at Squidward who placed his hand on his shoulder, he was saying something, his lips were moving, but no words came out. Spongebob looked away, wiping his eyes, anger flowed over him as he pushed past Squidward and ran into Krabs' office.

* * *

Everyone in the building had stopped what they were doing, staring at the office door where a bunch of yelling came from, normally they'd ignore it, but hearing Spongebob, of all people in the building, yelling at his boss over something; they all jumped when the door slammed open, Spongebob marched out of the room, his fist bawled in a tight fist.

Krabs ran out shortly after him, "Spongebob wait!" he yelled out in a concerned voice, reaching for his employees hand, but the sponge slapped him away, "Don't fucking touch me!" Spongebob shouted as he pointed in his face, Spongebob began to curse under his breath, reaching for his hat, he waved it in the old man's face, "You, are a selfish, greedy, dirty old man." Spongebob spat before throwing the hat in his face.

Krabs jumped, catching the hat that the sponge once couldn't bring himself to harm, now thrown at his face, first time he'd heard him ever say he quit. Surely, he didn't mean it, right?

Spongebob shook his head, pulling at his hair, "I can't be here anymore, you've ruined everything, you've taken everything." he sighed, "All this time that I've worked here, for you, I've been nothing but a kind, loyal employee, I've stuck by your side through everything, when you fired me for something stupid, I never thought wrong of you, I always came back, no matter how much you've screwed me over, I always came back, but this time… you screwed up, you can't fix this." he shook his head.

He threw his finger towards Nikkie, who was still sitting at the table, Ethan sitting next to her, her attention was taken to the argument in the middle of the room.

"That woman, meant everything to me, I loved her, more then anything." he said, tears filling his eyes, "and you made me give her away, and for what? Some dumb job, there are hundreds of jobs out there, and they sure as hell pay a lot more than three dollars an hour."

Spongebob wipes his eyes clean, "You can't even imagine, I gave her up because of you, I love her, and you.. I can't stand to be around you, I quit.." he shook his head.

"St, stop."

Spongebob glanced over to Nikkie's table, Ethan leaning up against her, trying to kiss her, but she was pushing him back, while his arms were wrapped around her trying to force her into a kiss.

"E, Ethan, please stop." she said as she continued to push him back, Ethan smiled, "Come on babe, just give me a kiss, while he's looking, I thought you loved my kisses," he said, Nikkie glared at him, "I said no."

"Spongebob!" Nikkie shouted as he yanked Ethan down by his hair, "Keep your hands, off her." he barked before he delivered a hard sucker punch to his face, knocking him on one knee, and then having Spongebob knee him in the side of the face knocking him on his back, now Spongebob sat on top of him, punching him in his face, blood covered his knuckles.

"Hey, L, let me go!" Spongebob shouted as Squidward, Krabs and a few other men pulled him off, he tried fighting them off but he couldn't, "L, let me go! I'm gonna kill him! Let go of me!" he shouted.

"Spongebob, you need to calm down, you got your shot, just look at him, you've done enough damage, leave him be!" Squidward said as he forced him still, looking down at Ethan, he was knocked out, his mouth and nose were bleeding, he'd lost a few teeth, his white hair was stained pink,

Spongebob yanked himself free, he tugged at his shirt to fix it before turning to Nikkie who was standing beside the table, her hands covering her mouth, tears filled her eyes, she'd never expected him to go this far, and now, Ethan, the poor guy was laid passed out on the floor, bleeding.

Spongebob approached her, standing right in front of her, staring her in the eye, tears in his eyes, without a warning he forced her in a kiss. His hands on either side of her face, instead of pushing him away she held onto his shoulders and accepted his kiss, nothing in the world felt as good as he did.

Spongebob pulled out of the kiss, staring her in the eye, eyelids dropped mid way, he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip to clean the little bit of saliva that he'd placed on her.

"I'm sorry." was all he said before he ran out the door.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Spongebob sighed as he sat down in his chair, a few empty bottles beside him, one in his lap, he stared at the fuzzy T.V, he always loved this show, the one where there was nothing on but the static sound when the cable was cut, that's sarcasm if you picked that up.

A pile of picture frames sat, broken in the far corner of the living room, he held a picture in his hand, he couldn't help but to be brought back to that moment.

* * *

It was a nice night to spend some time with the woman of his dreams, he'd gotten off work just two hours ago, he'd promised her that he'd take her out tonight, a fancy restaurant wasn't much of an option, his paycheck wasn't much, but, it was still better than nothing, so instead of getting something small, and overly priced, they decided that a whole night at Glove Universe would be even better, they had a sweet deal tonight, couples would get half price, since it was valentine.

Nikkie hugged up his arm, her head on his shoulder, they held hands as they walked down the path to their next event. They had went on almost every ride they could think of.

"Oh!" Nikkie yelped, making Spongebob jump, "What's wrong? Did you step in something, or stub your toe?" he asked, Nikkie shook her head, "No, look." she said before pointing to a booth.

"Step right up, don't be shy, pop ten of these air filled balloons and win a great prize!" the game operator called out to the audience. Spongebob walked up to the man, "Um, how much is it?" he asked, the man smiled and held his hand up, "Five bucks." Spongebob turned to Nikkie, pulling out a five he smiled and handed the grinning man the money.

As he was about the throw his third dart, he was yanked by his arm and hauled off, "N, Nikkie, I wasn't done.." she smiled, "Oh, that game was getting old anyway, there wasn't anything good." she shook her head before pulling him in front of another game booth, she pointed to a huge teddy bear, "I want that bear, Spongebob, it's really cute! Do you think you can win it for me?" she asked, Spongebob scratched his head.

"You're not gonna pull me away again are you?" he asked, Nikkie shook her head, Spongebob sighed smiling, handing the money to the game operator, "Knock over the first stack, win a small prize, knock over two stacks, you'll get a medium size prize, and knock over all three, you can have any prize you choose."

"Hun, I really want it, please?" Nikkie shook his arm as he stared up at the bear, taking the five white balls that the man handed him.

With the first throw, he was able to knock the first stack of cups down, and Nikkie cheered, he concentrated on the next throw, he threw it, but it only knocked the top cup off, "Hmm" he said under his breath before aiming for the lower middle section.

Spongebob let out a strained breath after missing, he glanced sat his girlfriend, he had to win that bear, even if he had to spend all the money in his pocket. With the last ball in his hand, he bit his lip, he gave all he had and threw the ball. Spongebob held in a breath as he watched the ball hit and knock down the rest of the second pile before bouncing off one of the cups that it had hit and hit into the third pile, knocking all the cups down (if that's possible, but hey this is Spongebob Squarepants there is no logic).

"YES!" he cheered under his breath as he pumped his fist before being pulled in a hug, he laughed as she kissed him, "Oh, thank you, you're the best boyfriend any girl could have!" she said as she hugged him, squeezing him between herself and the bear.

"Come on!" she says as she drags him to another ride.

As they are standing in line, Spongebob turns his attention to the ceiling, it wasn't much different than the one back at the old Glove world, well from what he could see from this point, this ride still brought back some horrible memories.

"A, are you sure bout this babe?" he asked as he looked at her, she turned to him, glancing at the sitting boat just three people ahead of them, "Well, yeah, this is gonna be so fun." she said, Spongebob glanced at the boat as it disappeared around the corner, probably to never be seen again.

"Y, yeah, fun… but hey, there's other rides in the park that are a Million times better than this one." he said, Nikkie looked back at him, frowning, "Do you not like this one? Sure, the others are ok, but this one-" "Ok, ok, fine we can go on it, just, stop making that face, you know how much I dislike it." he said causing her to smile, "Good, 'cuz, we're next"

As they approached the boat, his knees became weak, he rushed to her, pulling her arm back as she was about to climb in, "W, wait, Nikkie, a, are you really sure? I mean, we can do something else, there's plenty to do but-" "Yes, Spongebob I'm sure, come on it's just a fifteen minute boat ride, just you, and me, nothing else." she shook her head.

"But, what about the vampires, and killer robots, or the killer crawly robot clown? What if we get stuck? I mean-" Spongebob shut up as soon as she placed a hand on his cheek, a calm warm smile, "Everything will be fine, Spongebob" she assured, Spongebob sighed, he smiled and let her take his hand, everything would be ok.

Spongebob looked up at her as they waited to float off, she gave him a safe smile, placing a hand over his; he let out a surprised yelp, panickingly looking all around him, he looked to her for assurance, that everything will be ok.

When she leaned over and laid her head against his chest, she laid there for at least a few seconds before opening her eyes and looking up at him before sitting up and scooting as close to him as possible, one arm brushed up behind his ear, or where it would be.

He glanced at her hand before looking back at her, fear still covered his face, her touch was warm and welcoming, she was the light in the dark. He closed his eyes as she pet him, her hands so soft he had to try and keep back a moan that wanted to escape from his lips.

Nikkie leaned forward pecking his lips, "O, oh." Spongebob quietly yelped, she smiled up at him, "See, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked getting a chuckle or two from him as they leaned in for an even longer kiss.

Spongebob closed his eyes, already forgetting about the ride of terror, if he was gonna die by some crawly clown, might as well go out happy with her by his side. Nikkie moaned as he brought her in closer, deepening the kiss, his hands on her hips, she stood on her knees, her body pressed into his, exchanging DNA.

* * *

Spongebob stared down at the picture that had been taken, not so much of a clean one for younger viewers, as they two of them were literally making out in the picture, you could see his tongue in the small opening between their mouths that they used to take breaths, his hands squeezed her hips that pressed into his groin, she sat perched on his lap, one hand on his shoulder while you could barely see the other reaching somewhere near his pants.

Of course, that was a while ago, it was nothing but a painful memory now, and now all he could think about was how he'd left her for that dumb job, got jealous of her being with mr. dreamy, how he quit his job, beat the shit out of Ethan, and then forced his lips upon hers, of course, she accepted the kiss, but, he had went that far, he turned his head away from the picture, dropping it to the floor before pouring the last of what he had in his bottle on the picture.

After throwing the bottle to the ground, with the rest of them, he got up and stumbled to the kitchen to fetch another, only to find that he was fresh out. Spongebob groaned, slamming the cabinet door shut; he'd have to go to the store, spend the last bit of money had.

As he opened the door, but he stopped in his tracks, seeing someone walk up his walkway, of course, we all know who this is. Nikkie stumbled up to him, it looked as if she had a few drinks herself, taking note of the wine bottle in her hand, he sighed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, she stopped, a hiccup escaped her lips, causing him to scoff, "Cute." he smiled, she rubbed her head, looking away, "I, I don't know." she answered before looking at him again, "I just, wanted to see you."

Spongebob stopped smiling, "Why, what about *burp* Ethan?" he asked, leaning against the door, she shook her head, "He's not important." she answered, Spongebob cocked his eyebrow, "Really? But I thought he was yer-" "He's nothing, he's just, an old friend." she said

"Old friend?" he questioned, she sighed, "Don't worry bout it." she dismissed.

* * *

Spongebob and Nikkie sat on his sofa, a foot apart from each other, passing the wine bottle that she'd brought.

"I, is he ok?" Spongebob asked as he took the bottle from her, Nikkie sighed, smiling, "He's going to be fine, yer lucky he didn't press charges."

"Yeah, he's lucky that Squidward came around when he did." Spongebob glared down at the couch.

Nikkie shook her head, "What were you thinking?" she asked, Spongebob shrugged, he sighed, "I, I don't know." he answered, "I was just, so mad and just, hurt, i mean, probably nowhere as near as you were but, I didn't, you didn't have to go out with another guy like that, and just toss me away like I meant nothing to you."

"How do you think I felt?" she interrupted him, "When you left me, for your dumb job, I loved you, and I would have done anything for you and you chose your job over me, someone who loves you, for you, while you think your job at the Krusty Krab needs you, they just want the money that you bring in, he doesn't care about you, not like I do, I wanted to be with you, I mean, We could have talked about it, worked something out, but you-"

Spongebob bursts out crying, sliding off the couch and dropping to his knees, he held on to her legs, "I'm sorry, ok, I said I was sorry!" he cried into her lap, soaking the skirt of her dress.

"I know what I had done was wrong, and, you have every right to be mad, I understand it." he shook his head, looking up at her, "I quit my job because of you, at how bad things had gotten, I didn't want to hurt you, or him, even though he deserved it." he said as he looked away.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, or to let me come back, but, I, I need you, Nikkie, please, I can't stand, being without you, I can't stand to see you with another man, and I know that I'm not much of one, but, I, I still love you." he shook his head as he begged her.

"I was stupid for letting you go, everyday since that day has been a living nightmare. Waking up, and finding your side of the bed, empty, or at the table, your seat, empty, your stuff, all your cute shoes, and dresses, gone, the little lace panties that you'd leave lying around- nothing but the smell of your perfume filled the air, nothing but the memories, the ones we shared, in our room, in the kitchen, and even, right here." he said as he patted the couch, a smile crossed his lips.

"Hey, do you remember that one christmas we spent together?" he asked as he slid back on the couch, scooting closer, he looked to her hand before placing his over hers, "You, leaning against my chest, I was playing with your hair-" he said as he reached up to touch her, "You, looked at me with those big beautiful eyes, and I couldn't help but to lean in and-" he held the back of her neck as he leaned in, their faces just barely apart.

Spongebob bit his lip, "Or that time at the beach? That time in the changing booth, I put an out of order sign just outside, and we couldn't care less of who heard us." he let out a soft chuckle, "or that time at the park, them lanterns in the water, how we lit one together, with our names on it, and let it float away? Or how we carved our name on the tree behind us? And we.. um, m, made love?" he asked, squeezing her hands, "Do you remember?"

Tears filled her eyes, "How could I forget?" she smiled, "Or that day you said, yes?" he asked, brushing his nose against hers, Nikkie wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms wrapping around her back, "and that time i first told you that I loved you." he asked, Nikkie laughed, "You were so nervous that you were stuttering, you'd just saved me from my ex."

Spongebob smiled, leaning down to pick up the picture that he'd held earlier, drying it off, he handed it to her, laughing when she blushed, she looked up at him, wrapping her hands around him.

The man turned her face up to his, holding onto her cheeks, he nipped at her bottom lip before bringing her in for a kiss.

(A/N: You can stop here if you wish, from this point on, it will be filled with Smut, sooo, just read if you have the balls)

Tears fell from their faces as they pulled in closer, their kisses became wetter, their tongues lashed out at each other, their mouths hungry for more, they wanted more, but this was the closest they could manage at the moment.

Their arms held onto one another, as if they were being pulled apart, Nikkie sat up, sliding onto his lap, his hands running under the back of her dress, groping her ass in his hands, as she flipped up his collar, sliding his tie off, his hand that slid down her back slowly slipped into her panties, feeling her soft spongy cheeks until he found what he was looking for, using his finger to softly stroke her, she let out a shudder, gripping to the back of his head.

Spongebob slowly picked her up, bringing their lips back together, his hands on her hips, as he turned to walk upstairs.

* * *

Nikkie stood in front of him, her hands slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and he had dropped her blue ribbon to the floor before returning to unbutton the three buttons that held her dress up.

They could remember what it was like the first time they had been this way, Spongebob, had been so stubborn to keep his innocence, always afraid of what might happen next, but that night, he'd decided that enough was enough and they shouldn't fight it, he loved her, and so, it was ok, as long as they loved each other.

She had been so unsure that night, when he came home, and the dinner she had cooked was more of a, good-bye, but before she could even say anything; Spongebob was full of surprises, when he stepped up behind her and took her, he had her right in the palm of his hand, quite literally.

Nikkie turned around, and he begged her to stay with him, and that of they did this, she would stay, forever, that he loved her more than anything he'd ever known.

They had ended up in this exact spot, he held her close to his unclothed body, telling her how lucky he was to have found her, and he wasn't afraid to do anything with her.

And, here they were again, to this exact day, tears in rim of their eyes, of the pain that they had caused one another, still completely in love with each other.

Nikkie smiled up at him, stepping back, his hands in hers, she pulled him back with her, climbing on the bed, releasing his hand as she laid down, opening herself to him, her hand held out for him.

There he was, the man she loved, leaning over her, staring threw her with those sapphire eyes of his, she laughed as he leaned in, brushing his nose against hers, a warm smile on his face, he kissed her lips with those soft warm lips she'd craved so much.

He stroked her hair as they continued to make out, he trembled as he grew closer, she let out a small gasp as he pressed his erection against her entrance, he bit her lip before reaching for his cabinet beside his bed, blindly rummaging through the contents until he found what he was looking for.

Spongebob bit his lip as he rolled the rubber on his member, safety first, afterwards he grabbed the small bottle he'd left on top of the cabinet by his alarm clock. Spongebob bit his lip again as he applied the lube to himself.

The man leaned over the woman, staring her down in her face, he smiled brushing his hand over her hair, "Just like the first time, huh?" he questioned getting a sweet smile from her before getting a gasp as he penetrated her, she dug her nails into the sheets, you would think that she'd be used to this but he was still surprising, the coldness from the lube gave her a cool shock.

He went slow, making sure to not take his eye off her; seeking the endless expressions that danced on her face, the tiniest rewards next to her moans, groans, yelps, grunts and the pants.

Spongebob brought her in a needy wet kiss, he held one of her legs up to his hip while he held himself up with the other. Nikkie panted, her eyes closed, her arms wrapped around his back and neck, "Sp, Sponge, huh.." she panted, he rubbed his nose against hers, nipping at her bottom lip, he smiled, "I, I love you." he panted, she stared up at him before she started laughing, and tears began to fall from her eyes before he kissed her.

* * *

 **The End… I Guess.**


End file.
